Just Like You
by EmptyCocaColaCan
Summary: Kabuto has a nightmare that disturbs both his and Sasuke's sleep. When Sasuke asks what had Kabuto so frightened, he finds out that they are not as different as they think. KabuSasu fluff. Sort of a drabble.


**Just Like You…**

_Oneshot_

_Hello my peeps. School work has swamped me, but I do work on a few oneshots every now and then. Well, an Rp I'm addicted to has me addicted to this paring. Yay! Well, I hope you like it. It was just some random idea I had...that originated from the Rp itself, and it is a bit of a drabble. Just an idea I had to get out of my head, ya know?_

_Parings: KabuSasu_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor any Naruto related subjects._

* * *

The sky was dark, smoky, and filled with the screeches of unfamiliar ninja. A young, silver-haired boy ran through the dust and blood, screaming for anyone, but mainly, his parents. He wasn't suppose to be here; the battle wasn't suppose to have started so soon.

"Father!!! Mother!!!" he shouted, coughing up blood as a stray kunai tore through his shoulder. Near him, an explosive tag detonated, fire and dirt flying up in the air. The boy was sent backwards as the impact of the blast made contact with his small, light form. He landed on top of a dead body, covered in blood and senbon needles. Some of the needles tore through his clothing and skin; the blood started trickling down his body.

He screamed, but no one heard him. All around men and women were dying, taking their last breaths. He felt alone, like he was in a dark, twisted nightmare and he couldn't wake up. The boy looked around frantically as more bodies fell through thick blankets of smoke to lay on their death beds.

The boy was scared out of his mind- his eyes were wide, his clothes were tattered and bloody, his hair was matted, his skin was torn and dirty, his behavior somewhat of a captured wild animal. He screamed again. "Father!!! Mother!!!"

He coughed roughly and ran in every direction screaming over and over for his parents: "Father, Mother!!!! Where are you?!?! I'm scared!!! I don't want to die!!!" Hot tears were pouring down his face, smearing the dirt and blood on his small cheeks, causing the stained red droplets to fall to the ground like a bead of paint off a canvas.

His mind was racing; his heart was pounding, so he just ran, ran as fast as his legs could carry him; he couldn't think of what else to do. He dodged, to the best of his ability, the weapons and bodies that flew his way. The hot tears were clouding his vision and he saw a thick blanket of smoke ahead; he ran through it, but was halted to a complete stop at the sight he saw: His father, stumbling, bloody and torn towards the dead form of his mother, who was face down on the ground. The young boy watched as his father drew his last breath and fell to cover his mother's lifeless body from any more harm that may follow their deaths.

The boy was so horrified that he couldn't move. The tears were like a rushing river, never seeming to have an end as they fell down his cheeks to splash idly on the ground below him. His breath became shaky as he finally worked up enough will power to scream.

"Father!!!! Mother!!!!!"

As soon as the words flew from his lips, a flash bomb landed right in front of him, blinding him. He was so scared that he fainted, the white light his last sight of that battle field, but the image of his dead parents were forever burned into his mind. For a moment, he couldn't hear anything but his own ragged breaths, he couldn't see anything except the limp bodies of his parents, he couldn't taste anything except the blood running smoothly down his throat…for a moment, he thought he was dead…

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Kabuto jumped up, straight out of bed. A thick blanket of sweat had broken out over his toned, pale body, damping the pillow and sheets around him.

The sudden jump had startled his young, dark-haired companion, who had had his head resting on Kabuto's chest, and his arms wrapped gently around the medic. The Uchiha stumbled to the side of the bed when Kabuto had jumped up; Sasuke sat up as well, looking around cautiously for any danger that could have startled his lover.

"Kabuto…what's wrong…?" Sasuke said sleepily, calming down and turning curious eyes over toward the medic. The Uchiha blinked, somewhat shocked, at the sight he saw. Kabuto was leaned forward, his bangs and long, loose, silver hair was covering his face. The sheets had pooled around Kabuto's waist, leaving his smooth upper torso bared- the medic was trembling. His hands were fisted in the sheets, and Sasuke saw crystal tears falling down the medic's cheeks. The nearly-silent whimpers issuing from the medic were the only sounds in the pitch black room at the moment. Sasuke had never seen Kabuto so terrified in his life.

"Kabuto…what's wrong?" he asked again reaching out a hand and placing it on Kabuto's arm.

Said ninja sniffed. "Just a bad…dream Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry for waking you…" Kabuto lifted a hand and wiped the tears from his face.

"Oh, it's alright…but, seriously, are you gonna be okay?"

Kabuto nodded, sniffing again before turning a soft smile up at Sasuke. The sleepy Sharingan ninja frowned a bit. "Don't lie… Kabuto, it's alright to be afraid."

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to" the silver-haired nin began, but he cut himself short. His mind was too fizzled now to think of the right words to satisfy his young lover. Oh well, Kabuto's actions always had spoke louder than his words. So, Kabuto leaned over and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest, burying his face in the crook of the Uchiha's neck. Kabuto's breath was warm and trembling on Sasuke's skin, causing an undetectable shiver to run up his spine. Ever so gently, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kabuto and lay back down on the bed, wanting to comfort him and make him feel safe.

"Kabuto…if you don't mind me asking…what did you dream about?" Sasuke whispered as he moved his hand over Kabuto's flawless skin and up to his scalp to stroke the medic's hair.

Kabuto, who had been slowly falling asleep now that he was in the warm arms of his lover, simply breathed a few words before he drifted off: "I'm just like you…"

Sasuke then felt Kabuto's chest rise and fall gently with his steady breathing, signaling to the younger teen that the medic had fallen asleep. The raven-haired boy smiled and stared up at the ceiling, watching imaginary shadows dance back and forth over-head, contemplating the medics last few words before he had drifted off into, hopefully, more pleasant dreams.

_Just like me…_Sasuke questioned himself silently, continuing his tender strokes to Kabuto's scalp. It wasn't until he, himself, was on the verge of sleep that he figured out what Kabuto had meant.

Sasuke simply smiled and let his eyelids close, his hand remained idle on the back of Kabuto's neck, and soon his breathing, too, fell steady. Feeling that, somehow, because of the medic nin's nightmare, their love had grown stronger.

* * *

_Sorry for any OOCness, and if there is, it was probably intentional; I wanted this to be cute. I'm so addicted to KabuSasu fluff now. lol. So you can expect many fluffy KabuSasu oneshots in the future._


End file.
